Problem: Find the remainder when $x^{100}$ is divided by $(x + 1)^3.$
Explanation: We can write
\begin{align*}
x^{100} &= [(x + 1) - 1]^{100} \\
&= (x + 1)^{100} - \binom{100}{1} (x + 1)^{99} + \binom{100}{2} (x + 1)^{98} + \dots - \binom{100}{97} (x + 1)^3 + \binom{100}{98} (x + 1)^2 - \binom{100}{99} (x + 1) + 1.
\end{align*}When this is divided by $(x + 1)^3,$ the remainder is then
\[\binom{100}{98} (x + 1)^2 - \binom{100}{99} (x + 1) + 1 = \boxed{4950x^2 + 9800x + 4851}.\]